


Perpetual Anticipation

by Nestra



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: picfor1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto balked when they bypassed the bar, but Jack said, "Come on, gorgeous. Give me a dance first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for picfor1000. Title swiped from Sondheim. Thanks to shrift, grit kitty, and athena4lynn for beta. The picture is [here](http://bifictionalbedlam.slashcity.net/nestra/images/picfor1000-2008.jpg).

"What happened to dinner? A movie?"

"It's Cardiff's newest hotspot," Jack said, leading Ianto into the crowded club.

"It's got a disco ball, Jack. Don't you have any shame?"

Jack grinned and dragged him onto the dance floor. Ianto should have been suspicious when Jack had cornered him in the Hub and said, "Lose the jacket, and put on your spare jeans."

Ianto balked when they bypassed the bar, but Jack said, "Come on, gorgeous. Give me a dance first."

"I don't know about this."

"You haven't seen me dance."

Ianto didn't need to see Jack dance to know he'd do it well, but he didn't expect the courtly way Jack placed his hands on Ianto's hips, the six inches of space he left between their bodies. Those six inches were enough to make him dizzy, the teasing hint of Jack's cologne, the warmth of his skin through the fabric of Ianto's shirt.

They danced in the middle of the crowd, somehow avoiding the other bodies packed onto the dance floor. Ianto closed his eyes when Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to Ianto's temple. He'd been angry at Jack for leaving without a word, for coming back as if nothing had happened. But he'd also known that if Jack asked for anything, he wouldn't say no.

"Ianto," Jack said softly in his ear. "There are some things I should tell you--"

"Are you giving me a speech?"

Jack slowed and stepped back to look at him. "Maybe?"

"I'm not a fool, Jack. I'm not a child. Do you think I don't know what I'm getting into?"

"I know I hurt you when I left. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry you hurt us, but you wouldn't change what you did. We all know that."

"I did what I needed to do," Jack said, nodding.

"I don't expect anything you can't give me. I doubt you're much good at monogamy, and you won't send roses on my birthday."

Jack chuckled. "I might."

"And there may be a time in the future when you leave again, or the Rift cracks open and everyone dies."

"Ianto--"

"I'm not asking for anything."

"I know." Jack kissed his mouth gently. "Wise beyond your years. But tonight, I want to give you what you want. What do you want, Ianto?"

Ianto didn't answer for a moment, just let Jack guide him round the floor.

"I could make a few suggestions."

Ianto took a deep breath, for the part of him that still felt embarrassed by what he was about to say. "I want to go back to my flat, which has a proper bed."

"I like your idea already."

"And I want to suck your cock until you come, then fuck you as hard as I can."

He'd surprised Jack, or maybe the noise Jack made was pure lust. The music around them dulled as Jack laced his fingers behind Ianto's head, palms over his ears, and pulled him into another kiss, not gentle at all. His tongue stroked against Ianto's, slick and wet, and Ianto wanted him so badly that his hands, fisted in Jack's shirt, started shaking.

"Jack, please--"

"Let's go. Now."

Jack had driven, of course; Ianto never got to drive. But he was grateful he didn't have to concentrate on anything beyond Jack's leg under his hand, and the way Jack growled, "You're going to get us killed, and you can't come back to life."

"Drive faster."

They stumbled in the door already kissing, and Jack let Ianto push him into the bedroom and onto the bed. He undressed Jack slowly, slipping the braces over his shoulders, unbuttoning Jack's shirt and licking the skin he uncovered. When Jack was naked, Ianto settled between his spread legs and took Jack's cock in his mouth.

"Oh, I love a man of his word," Jack gasped, sinking a hand into Ianto's hair.

Ianto sucked hard on the crown of Jack's cock and teased Jack's ass with a careful finger. Jack arched and pushed his cock deeper into Ianto's mouth; Ianto sucked harder and eased his finger into Jack's body.

"Ianto, Ianto--" Jack moaned, and when Ianto added another finger, he cursed and came.

Ianto released Jack's cock and wiped at his mouth, then clumsily pulled off his clothes, his dexterity not helped by the picture Jack made as he lay on the bed. He reached for lube, coated his cock, and sank into Jack. They'd never done this before; it had always been either hurried blowjobs, or Jack in control, taking Ianto apart until he'd begged Jack to fuck him.

He looked down. Jack's eyes were closed, his teeth digging into his lower lip, sweat shining on his skin. One hand clutched Ianto's shoulder, the other fisted his cock. Not so in control now.

Ianto moved as slowly as he could, wanting to make Jack twist in pleasure with every stroke of his cock, but it felt too good, especially when Jack pulled him down into a kiss. The new angle made Ianto cry out. It felt like Jack was surrounding him everywhere, hands on his face, legs pressed against his sides, voice in his ear telling him how gorgeous he was, how fucking gorgeous--

He came with a shudder, the pleasure as intense as a blow. When his vision cleared, he found himself still propped over Jack, who was pulling on his cock and panting. Ianto gathered himself and thrust into Jack, and Jack came all over his hand and chest.

They rearranged themselves in the bed, and Ianto reached for a towel, which he gently swiped over Jack's chest and groin.

"Sometimes you surprise me, Ianto."

"Do I, sir?"

That earned him a raised eyebrow before Jack grabbed the towel and took over the cleaning.

"Just keep on your toes. I may decide to return the favor."

On his next birthday, four months later, Ianto arrived at work as usual and found a dozen roses sitting on his desk.


End file.
